Overachiever
by TheToadIra
Summary: Nonon gets overly cocky and gets put in her place. Now that's the way to discipline her Matoi!


div style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.5749435424805px; widows: auto; display: table; width: 328px;"  
div dir="ltr"  
p class="MsoNormal""Ever since Ragyo's been killed, Ryuko finally snapped to her senses, and the world turned back to normal… it's been no fun here at all!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jakuzure, go whine to someone that's not me, I have things to do." Ira says in his usual tone as he gets up and starts to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine then, leave. Not like I cared anyways, underachiever." I sit there with my legs swaying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stops in the doorway and looks at me, "you know, one of these days… someone who you'll call an underachiever will show you wrong."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Scoffing as I jump down from where I was sitting, I deathstare him. Pushing him out of my way. Down the hall, Uzu is training his Blade Regalia MkIV. I stand in the doorways and wave to him. He notices and walks towards me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want Nonon, can't you see I'm busy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So? I'm sure an underachiever like you can help me, I'm bored!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Uzu smacks me on top of the head with his weapon. "Don't you dare call me an underachiever! I've done more than you'll ever hope of doing!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""That hurt you douche!" I punch his giant suit and rub my hand realizing I just punched steel. Storming off, I rush into a giant computer room where Houka is typing away. "Houka."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey!" I sit on the table next to his keyboard./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Underachiever, talk to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs, "Jakuzure, I don't have time for your shenanigans. Go away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why are you people so mean today? Geez, what'd I ever do to you?" Once again, I take leave. I make my way into Ryuko's new room at the academy. "Hey."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Nonon, what's up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing, just being an overachiever like always."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She just laughs, "Right on."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, where's your kamui?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mako took it with her house so he could have a 'spa' day with the iron and stuff."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Make sense an underachiever would let her get a hold of something like that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What'd you say?" Her smile instantly drops with a frown./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I said, makes sense an underachi- ACK!" Without finishing my sentence, Ryuko grabs my throat and hoists me into the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't you dare ever call me that!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It, ack, is true, ack." She tightens her grip and smirks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then I'll just have to make that false." Ryuko reaches into her pocket and pulls out the miniature scissor blade. She hooks it in my skirt and cuts all of my clothes off, including my bra and panties./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A deep blush paints my face, "W-What are you doing!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What I should've done long ago." She tosses me on her bed and walks over, eyeing my body as I back up into the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""R-Ryuko!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryuko climbs on with a lustful look in her eyes, "shut up and accept what I'm doing!" With that, she grabs my chin and firmly plants her lips upon mine. My eyes widen with shock but shortly close, enjoying the connection between us. Instantly, I feel a hand shoot to my already wet slit. "Mmm, my my. Seems you're already turned on from me just kissing you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""S-So!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""That means I know you won't resist." I slightly as I feel two of her fingers slip into me. Our eyes meet and I blush deeply again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""T-This isn't acceptable! T-Two girls shouldn't do things like this!" She stops./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what you're saying is it should be a dick in you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well… yeah…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright then." She reaches in her side table and pulls out a rather long strapon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you have something like that!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mako uses it on me to help distress me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""E-Eh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you said." I watch her as she takes all of her clothes off slowly and attaches the strapon to herself, "that you prefer dicks… so here's one for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""B-But that's no real!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She smirks and puts her hands on her hips, "but it's still a penis!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""But!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No buts!" Ryuko hops back up onto the bed and puts the fake cock in my face. "Be a good girl and clean it for me now." I open my mouth to say something to her but she shoves it in my mouth before a single word could escape. She looks down at me and I look back up at her with my big eyes. Gingerly, I touch one of her legs as I start bobbing my head. "There we go! All you needed was to be pushed a little." I just glare at her and move my head to speak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah yeah… whatever." Back to sucking, but with more enthusiasm now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Heh, hey Nonon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You think it's clean yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh yeah, it's been clean for quite a bit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright then!" She grabs my shoulders and holds me down as she positions the tip at my entrance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait! No don't go in! I'm st-" Before I could even finish my sentence, she thrusts deep within me with great force. I scream as I feel her rip right through my hymen pain shooting through my body as blood trickles out from around the fake dick. Ryuko looks at me and her expression instantly goes soft./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh shit Nonon! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""J-Just shut the f-fuck u-up and start moving…" She nods and starts moving her hips back and forth at a slow pace. Slowly my cringing and pain melts into rocking and pleasure. "Ryu…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Non?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""F-Faster… please…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please? I've never heard you use that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laughs and smirks, "fine, as you wish." That instant I feel her push into me… faster… harder… rubbing against my walls, pleasuring me so greatly that I can't help but moan loudly. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I open my mouth to speak but is instead replaced with another moan, "Ahn~ Ryuko, you're going to make me cum!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She only smirks and thrusts harder, sending me over the edge as a burst of pure pleasure shoots through my walls and coating the cock. "Ahnnn~ Ryu…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah… yeah Non?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your turn now." I see a deep blush on her now as she nods and takes it off, handing it to me. I put it on and she goes to suck on it nut I stop her. "No no, hands and knees, I'm going in you now." She does as told and presents herself. Pressing he tip, I smirk and thrust in. Not starting off slow but rather at a fast and brutal pace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah! Ahn~ Non, your cum is still warm! It feels so great!" She moans loudly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Ryuko! Moan louder! It's pure bliss to my ears!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""AHHHN~ FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME CUM HARD!" I thrust deep within her harder and harder, loud wet slapping sounds are made between us as the bed shakes violently from the force. "FUCK, NON!" Even though it's fake, I could feel the immensity of her orgasm on it. Smirking again, I pull it out and take it off. Licking our combined love juices./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mmm Ryu, you never told me you were so sweet!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah…" she lies on her back and I do the same right next to her. "Must be from eating tons of lemons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I laugh lightly, "yeah whatever."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You really are and overachiever Non."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""…well… I could say the same to you." We both smile to each other. I roll on top of her and kiss her passionately," you up for one more round?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hey everyone. I hope you loved this Kill la kill short I made. I took a whole day making it, lol. His was a request from one of my close friends and I was actually really excited about making it! Hope you enjoyed it bud because I know you read it ;)/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
